


The Hunters

by that_one_kid



Series: Lack of Adult Supervision (Camp Counselor AU) [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, Plot thickens, They're going after the hobbits, Things are escalating, Whatever it takes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: In the midst of an emergency, four children have gone missing. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir must decide what to do about the children still left in their care, and those that have chosen to seek out evil.





	The Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> See end note for trigger warnings

Boromir ran up to Legolas and Aragorn, panting and out of breath. Aragorn led him away, out of earshot of the campers, leaving Legolas directing the campers to gather around him and stay calm. They returned and Legolas noted with concern that Aragorn was wearing his poker face fiercely, like just staying calm required a momentous effort of will. He opened his mouth to speak, and in a deeply confusing moment the clear sound of a horn rang out instead.

Legolas, already on edge and concerned about whatever new threat Boromir was bringing word of, was almost unaware of his hand coming down to rest on his bow. Around him, some of the campers cringed or simply gazed back at the source of the noise with wide eyes. But around the bend came a very welcome sight - the Eastern camps, led by Elrond and Galadriel themselves. 

“Our apologies,” Elrond said, waving the horn in his hand. “We thought it would be better to announce ourselves than come rustling through the bushes without warning.” 

“But tell me, where is Gandalf?” Galadriel asked. “We expected to find him here.” 

“You are wise to so announce yourselves,” Aragorn said in the stilted, over-formal voice he used when working. “And I will answer your second question in private, if I may. Director Elrond, Director Galadriel, a moment of your time, please.” They both gestured at their counselors to keep the children where they were and let Aragorn lead them off. Legolas spoke briefly to the other counselors - some were distant family, but all were calm and reassuring. The presence of their leaders had probably helped with that, Legolas thought, looking over at Boromir’s wide eyes and Gimli’s suspicious glances around the clearing. The two Directors returned quickly, and Aragorn called Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir to his side. 

“Headcounts of your assigned cabins, please, and then deliver those children and your counts to Galadriel’s counselors. They will escort the campers to the caves and we will meet back here.” No one asked questions.

Legolas counted his charges (all present) and delivered them to Celeborn himself, Galadriel’s husband and co-director. On the way back to the center of camp, as the Eastern groups left with the campers of the Shire, he picked up his bow again and a quiver of arrows. He hesitated, and then slid his camping knife into his pack as well.

He noticed, as they gathered, that he wasn’t the only one. Gimli carried his two firewood hatchets, and Boromir was carrying a sharpened sword so unlike his usual fencing fare that Legolas hadn’t even known he’d had it. Aragorn, when they found him, had a can of bear spray in one hand, an industrial-strength flashlight in the other, and a large knife tucked into his belt.

“You assumed our purpose, I see,” Aragorn said with a rueful look. “Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry were missing from their cabin. There was no sign of a struggle, and their belongings vanished with them. Tracks clearly lead from the edge of their cabin to the forest. For whatever reason, they seem to have headed off into the woods, and into perilous danger, of their own free will. I will go after them. I wanted to keep you all aware, but I cannot ask you to take this risk with-” Gimli interrupted.

“We’re coming with you, lad,” he said, as if he was a fearsome soldier and not a relatively muscular 5’ nothing spelunker. 

“Of course we are,” Legolas added without hesitation. He knew his own slender and tidy exterior concealed his skills as well, but he slung his bow over his shoulder and clasped Aragorn’s arm. “You have my support, Eldandil,” The language of his childhood came out of its own accord, but no one questioned it. 

“We are in this with you, to whatever end,” Boromir agreed, sliding the sword he was holding into its sheath. "Lead on." 

“Alright. Then the four of us will retrieve the missing four children, and bring them safely back to the caves, at whatever cost. Follow me,” Aragorn said, and shining his flashlight on the ground he raced off after the tracks he found there.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for: School/camp situation lockdown, children missing, children in dangerous situations, serial killer


End file.
